bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
September 2012 Russia Match
Match Setting Bosnia and Herzegovina's last approach before starting its way to the Brazil 2014 World Cup, is a friendly in the cold of Mother Russia. Four days after this match, both teams will begin their pathway towards the World Cup. Bosnia and Herzegovina has been drawn in a tough group, alongside Spain, Switzerland, Lithuania, Georgia and Malta, while Russia is in the group 6 with Italy, Denmark, Armenia, Northern Ireland and Latvia. Squad The squad was announced on September 2nd and consisted of 23 players, with a focus on players on non-Adriatic clubs, only Muhamed Subasic plays in the Adriatic Superleague. It consisted on 3 GK, 8 Defensemen (4 Fullbacks and 4 Center Backs), 8 Midfielders (2 Defensive Midfielders, 4 Central Midfielders and 2 Attacking Midfielders), and 4 Strikers. Hoffenheim was the most represented team, with 2 players, while the Ligue 1 and Bundesliga, were the most represented leagues with 3 players each. The following players were set to gain their first intenational cap if they got into the pitch: Dejan Djermanovic, Ermin Alic and Damir Vrancic The squad list is after the break: 23-man Squad Missing Players Ermin Zec has still around 3 weeks left, to recover from his knee injury. Ognjen Vranjes has an hernia causing him trouble, he has stll 3 weeks more to recover fully. Admir Ljevakovic has 6 weeks left to recover from a knee cartilage injury. Tactics In the last tryout, beofre the World Cup Qualifiers, the Bosnian side decided to go with a conservative lineup, names-wise. Taking into account the players injured, this should be the starting 11, maybe replacing Besic for the injured Vranjes. Ibricic has the advantage into becoming the teams' attacking midfielder. The detail of the positions and roles is in the table that follows. Result and Analysis The match ended in a 2-2 tie. Analysis In a very entertaining match, the Bosnians fared very well against a potent Russian team, who were resting some of their key players, but anyway a great team. The game had a very high rythm, with Bosnia and Herzegovina pressing in their rivals own area, while the Russians attempted their possession football. In 16 minutes a precisely executed corner from Sejad Salihovic met the head of Edin Cocalic and he scored his first international goal. At 30' Alexandr Kerzhakov scored all alone 1-on-1 with Begovic. That ended a very good first half. In the second, Bosnia relaxed the pressure a bit and Russia dominated, but the Bosnians found the goal at the 62 minute mark in a great run from Edin Dzeko, whose shot was parried by Akinfeev, but the rebound came to Vedad Ibisevic's feet and he scored with the goal at will. Finally by the 76th minute, an unfortunate mistake by Edis Bahtijarevic resulted on the final scoreline, 2-2. Important Stats Possession % = 44-56 Passes Completed % = 83-79 Shots = 13-9 Clear Cut Chances = 2-1 Long Shots = 6-2 Individual Performances Edin Dzeko was the man of the match, despite not scoring, Bosnia's best player was very dangerous with two goal oportunities rejected by Akinfeev, he also added an assist. Rating = 7.6 Edin Cocalic was another great player, who is solidifying his position as a favorite from Mikulic in the middle of the pitch. He recovered several balls, and delivered always a safe passage out. He scored a goal. Rating = 7.6 Vedad Ibisevic and Emir Spahic were other players who performed very well, one with a goal, the other with his sturdy defense and leadership. Ratings = 7.4.